


Fenario

by ArcherUmi



Series: Kinktober 2020 [14]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Blue Lions Route, F/M, Forest Sex, Hate Sex, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Mildly Dubious Consent, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:21:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29080800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcherUmi/pseuds/ArcherUmi
Summary: Dimitri and Edelgard meet a second time before the Battle of Enbarr, alone in the dead of night.Prompt: Hate Sex
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Edelgard von Hresvelg
Series: Kinktober 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950772
Kudos: 23





	Fenario

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write Dimitri/Edelgard for Kinktober because it overlapped with Dimigard Week... Which, as you can see, didn't exactly work out. I'd also been thinking about maybe writing Dimigard hatesex for a while, but the first time I tried writing smut of them it didn't really end up fitting and I wasn't sure how well I could write it anyway, so I never did until now. It was hard for me to since it's kind of out of my comfort zone, but once I managed to temporarily ignore shame and my sense of morality it was kind of fun. I don't know if I'll ever write anything like this again though.
> 
> Maybe not _super_ spoilery, but it does take place close to the end of Azure Moon. It isn't really non-consensual at any point but it gets rough enough I tagged it dubcon just to be safe.

It must have been chance that they encountered each other again here, he thought, both of them somehow deciding to visit this forest that lay at the foot of Enbarr as night fell over it. It had become quiet, wistful reminiscence about the short time they shared together long ago, glances lingering too long in the moonlight. And he had made it an opportunity to press Edelgard again. Surely the fighting had gone on long enough, hadn't it? Was there any hope of victory left for her? It was too late, he knew, to truly set things right again, but must that mean there be no peace?

Edelgard, he remembered well, had always been stubborn.

Dimitri blinked, a rush of guilt coming to him as Edelgard looked up at him, their faces close together, her expression stern and almost contemptuous. His hand laid on one her shoulders – in a fit of frustration he had grasped it and pushed her, shoving her back against the tree trunk.

"Edelgard, I...--", he whispered. Even in the summer air, still muggy at such a late hour, her breath felt hot on his face. They were too close.

After a moment she grabbed his wrist tightly, pulling his hand away, and he retreated from her.

"You should know well I don't make decisions carelessly or for sentimental reasons, Dimitri. No matter if you understand or not, my answer will not change."

Surely as long as either of them lived, their countries would have a symbol to rally to, and the fighting would go on forever. And besides that, it had been a very long time ago that she had realized and accepted that failure for her would end in death.

Dimitri, she remembered well, had always been too sentimental.

But for now, somehow, something had been rekindled in her as they'd talked about those days and as his face had come so close to hers.

"Never mind that. There was business we left unsettled, wasn't there Dimitri?", Edelgard asked. She undid her gauntlets, tossing them on the ground and following them with her cape. "Even if we were too young then to realize it."

Almost before he knew it Dimitri had pushed her against the tree again, breaking away from the kiss she had pulled him down in to and tearing at her clothes with gauntleted hands, the strength of his crest making short work of her armored crimson dress and the bra beneath it and exposing Edelgard's chest, her smooth skin marked with scars. He groped her roughly, her breath catching as his fingers dug into her breast, his mind filled at once with anger, anger he knew all too well was misplaced but still lingered nonetheless, and want.

"I knew you were stubborn but how foolish can you be to keep on fighting?", he growled. "After you've killed so many do you want to die yourself?".

Edelgard felt his hand leave her chest and watched him tear off one gauntlet before touching her again, his fingers finding her nipple and pinching it hard enough to make her wince.

"I seem to remember you were so eager for my death that you even gave me a whole list of options for it", she taunted him, feeling him grip her flesh harder, fingertips digging into her skin. This amount of pain was trivial to ignore. "...I suppose you expect me to believe that your views have changed?".

"Shut your mouth."

"No."

Grabbing her chin with one hand he forced her head up, removing the other from her chest and shoving it into her lap, fingers tearing holes in the pliant, white fabric of her stockings and pressing against her through her underwear.

"Then I will, El."

Dimitri leaned closer to her, his lips slamming against hers and his tongue pressing past them into her mouth. His hands lifted her entire body, forcing Edelgard onto tiptoes, as they kissed and she felt her arousal drip into her underwear where his fingers pressed the fabric between her folds.

Dimitri stepped away again, removing his remaining glove and then his chestplate, tossing both aside. His hands returned to her body, ripping open the crotch of her stockings and yanking her underwear down around her knees. before he began to undo his fly.

He felt Edelgard's hand contact his chest, pushing him and knocking him slightly off balance. Before he could react she had thrown him to the ground, pinning his arms with strength almost equal to his as she straddled him.

" _Don't_ call me by that name", she spat. "You have no right to. Not now."

He felt another twinge of guilt and pain break through the haze in his mind, the words hurting far more than the almost crushing force of her hands around his wrists. It soon left him, though, replaced again by lust as she lowered her hips and he felt her tantalizing warmth and slickness tease him, rubbing slowly against his tip. Dimitri bucked his hips upward, penetrating her entrance, and she twisted his wrists in response, a growl half in pain and half in satisfaction leaving his lips.

"You've never had it in you to be patient for anything, Dimitri", she said. Edelgard sunk down on to him and started grinding her hips, the tight, hot, wet feeling of her wrapped around his cock distracting him from his anger at her continued taunts and how her grip on his wrists was so tight now it felt like she might snap them.

In that moment they could both, almost, imagine other paths.

Edelgard quickly found just the right rhythm and angle for her, slow and steady as she rode him even as his hips bucking up into her and his low growls made her well aware of how the pace just as quickly began to torment him. Even as she sped up, the motion of her hips getting rougher and quicker as she became dissatisfied and her own need overtook her, it still wasn't enough for him.

"Faster", he said.

Another stroke of her hips and she grabbed his hair, jerking his head up and looking down at his face. Her other hand bent one of his wrists back again and she felt his now freed hand on her hip, squeezing it tightly, and his nails sinking into her skin before she released his head, letting him collapse back on the ground, and restrained his other wrist as well.

"Really, you're almost pitiable."

" _El_ ", Dimitri snarled, the tone of his voice one that to hear her old nickname spoken in hurt her more than she would admit. He again attempted to free his hands from her restraint, at first unable but finally yanking them away from hers and reaching up to grab her shoulders before she could catch his wrists again, tugging on them and pulling her down, her face slamming into his chest.

His cock still buried in her, he rolled both of them over, pinning her to the ground now and forcing her to bite her lip lest she gasp in pain as he began wildly thrusting into her. Edelgard groped at his matted hair and at his shirt, her fingers tearing the fabric and digging in to his back, whether his groans were in pain, at her nails scratching his skin, or in pleasure indistinguishable to her just as much as what she felt herself was.

"Must you mock me?", he asked. She could almost hear a tiny bit of pleading and hurt through his harsh voice.

Somehow Edelgard had managed to worm free of him again, pushing Dimitri's chest from beneath him and briefly winding him as she shoved him off of her. He grabbed her again before she could get to her feet, shoving her face-first into the ground and pressing one hand to her back as he held his cock in the other and lined it up with her dripping folds. He heard a muffled, ragged moan from her as he thrust inside her again, his hands moving to wrap around the horns of her crown and holding them as he fucked her into the dirt.

Edelgard's breasts and face furrowed the ground with each of his thrusts as she felt Dimitri pump inside her, twigs cutting her skin and dirt smearing it. As much as he'd had, she thought, no regard for her pleasure – as little as she'd had for his – she nevertheless felt heat growing in her lap. The odd, unsettling thought crossed her mind, swiftly and mercifully forgotten in the ecstatic relief and the feeling of something warm and wet filling her belly that followed it, that even this was a sort of respite. Tomorrow, too soon, would come.

More carefully than she would have expected, even as he continued to thrust his hips, she felt him remove her crown, setting it aside and letting her hair fall freely down on her back and shoulders.

His hands returned to Edelgard, running down her body before grasping he hips, and Dimitri felt her tighten around him, her body trembling with her climax. He thrust faster, his mind hazy and something building in him, his hips slapping against hers, until finally he threw back his head and let out a long, hoarse moan as he came.

The hot, humid air around them was quiet and still. Clarity lead to guilt, regret, and shame as Edelgard turned over on her back beneath him, her expression minutely softer and her bare skin stained with blood and dirt.

"...El--", he rasped. "--El, I'm...".

He pulled himself off her as she went to stand up, fixing the remains of her tattered underwear and leggings as best she could and pulling on her torn clothing.

Edelgard knelt and picked up her crown, turning to face him as she did.

"El... Stay just a little while longer, at least. Please?".

She looked at him, holding the crown in her hands. She seemed to hesitate, opening her mouth as if to speak.

Silently, she lifted it and placed it on her head.

**Author's Note:**

> I know Edelgard's crown doesn't really work like that (it seems to be two pieces that are integral with her hair buns) but I took some liberties because I was looking at a really great drawing that made me want the visual of her hair falling loose and because of the metaphorical aspect with her crown, which then ended up feeling so heavy-handed I kind of thought about taking it out. I used to write head-hopping all the time, especially in smut, before I stopped and started sticking to a single viewpoint character or more concrete viewpoint transitions, but I felt like it would fit here and sort of accentuate the fact that it's a rough, somewhat chaotic scene.
> 
> The title is ultimately from an old Scottish song also known by, among other names _Peggy-O_ or _The Bonnie Lass o' Fyvie_. The direct inspiration for my use of it, though, was more Richard Shindell's song (also titled _Fenario_ ) inspired by the folk song, which also influenced the plot (...well, what plot there is) of the story, the ending in particular.


End file.
